Lucy's Vengeance Game
by Paul1280
Summary: Lucy has been picked on by some of her classmates for so much time, and when she thought they couldn't do anything worse, they take away something special from her forever...
1. A rock in your way

In Franklin Ave. Royal Woods, there is a house that is known by everyone in the neighborhood; a house that is known because even when it was nine o'clock the lights were on and the volume of the TV was at the top. Inside the Loud house, Lincoln and his sister Luna were playing the famous game "Rockband Hero", the twins were playing to chase each other running all around the house while yelling and laughing; a couple of times they accidentally dropped things to the floor, but fortunately those weren't fragile things. In the kitchen, Luan was washing the dishes with Leni; while the comedian washed the plates and glasses, the blonde had to accommodate the dishes in the shelves. What Luan didn´t know was that Leni was making pyramids with the dishes, suiting them in a way that you could think they would fall with the most minimal touch. Lori was talking with her boyfriend Bobby, which was no surprise because they always talked at that hour. It was known by the Loud siblings that they must never interfere with her phone calls, especially when she's talking with his boyfriend, because when that happens, more than one kid end up with bruises and a swollen eye.

Upstairs, Lynn was in her bed using her laptop to watch a soccer game; since the TV in the living room was already being used by Lincoln and Luna, she had no other option but watch it in the internet. In Lisa's and Lily's room, the little genius was sleeping with something that looked like headphones, but they were ear protection headphones; you know, those that workers use to protect their ears when they're using a jackhammer or when people shoot weapons in a shooting practice camp. She was fast asleep because she worked all night on an experiment; she didn't plan to sleep, but her body could more than her will. And she didn't even went to her bed, she just fell asleep in her desk. Lily followed her big sister's example; she was resting in her crib, while holding her blanket.

While everyone was doing as much noise as they wanted, Lucy Loud came from the backdoor. The goth girl opened it trying not to make any noise; she stepped in the kitchen and watched as her sisters Luan and Leni were talking about something she couldn't hear. Lucy developed the special ability of walk without make noise, which was really useful every time she tried to scare her siblings appearing outta nowhere, and in this kind of situations where she doesn't want to be noticed. Her dress was all covered with dirt and her hair was all messy and she had some leaves in it.

The girl walked past them reaching the dining room, and fortunately nobody was there. However, she could hear all the noise coming from the living room, and that told her that passing without being noticed wouldn't be easy. She poked her head through the doorframe, seeing how Luna was sweeping the floor with Lincoln in the videogame. They were busy, so it wouldn't be a problem to pass them, but when Lucy was about to leave the dining room and go upstairs…

"Come here!" yelled Lola , who was running after Lana trying to catch her; the twins passed near her and went in the dining room, but luckily for Lucy they didn't noticed her. Seeing the way clear and not wanting any other inconvenient, Lucy made a run for it and went upstairs as fast as she could. Once in the second floor, she headed to the bathroom, finding (surprisingly) there was no line for it. She quickly went in, closing the door and locking it. Once there, she stepped out of her clothes, throwing them to the dirty laundry basket.

Lucy turned the hot water faucet, and watched as the water was falling in the bathtub and the steam filled the whole room. Lucy always thought that what people said about a hot shower after a long day was an exaggeration, but only after she proved it she realized it was one hundred percent true. She cut the water and tested how it was by peeking in with her toe; it was just as she wanted, so she got in and sank in the bathtub. She immediately felt how the hot water began to relax her muscles, and her body began to feel loose. Her mind was all alert and focused moments ago, but now it was blank. She was so relaxed that she didn't realize when she fell asleep, but after some minutes, she was woken up by someone knocking at the door.

"Will you hurry up please?!" Lana said from the other side.

Lucy stretched her body and got up to get out of the bathtub; she grabbed one of the towels hanging from the towel rail and wrapped her body in it. Next, she grabbed the other towel and wrapped it in her hair to finally get out of the shower. She stepped in front of the sink, then grabbed the stool she and her little sisters use to reach the sink, and stepped on it. The goth girl unwrap the towel from her body, revealing her smooth, silky and pale skin in front of the mirror; Lucy admired herself for a moment, looking at her hips first, then at her belly, and finally at her breasts; she could notice how they were growing as fast as her entire body. She has the habit of measure her height every morning, and in the last two months she grew two centimeters.

She began to dry her body; starting with her arms, then her legs and her torso. She was about to put on her clothes, when she noticed two good sized bruises in the left side of her body; she gazed at them for a moment, and then she poked one of them; feeling the pain instantly and taking away her finger.

Sigh…

The girl opened the cabinet and took a medicinal kit, and from it she grabbed a tube, which was a cream for superficial wounds and scars. She squeezed the tube and a little bit of cream fell on her palm; she began to rub it against her other palm and then she applied it in the zone with the bruises. She cleaned her hands with water and toilet paper, then she unwrap the towel in her head; the girl began to dry her hair, rubbing the towel all over it until it stopped dripping. Next, she grabbed her underwear from the toilet lid and dressed on. She grabbed the sweatpants she usually uses as her pajama. It was a gift from her sister Lynn; the jock gave them to her, hoping that way she would exercise with her, but she ended using them to sleep. Well, at least she uses them and that's something.

She lifted her bangs to see her eyes; nobody have ever seen Lucy's eyes, but they were really beautiful and unique, and when I say unique, I mean they're blood red. When she was born, doctors said that it was a very rare case and they weren't one hundred percent sure about why she was born like that, but the most accepted theory was that it was caused by the same melanin defect that made her skin pale.

But she didn't lift her bangs just to stare at her eyes; she noticed a pain in her left eye, and when she checked it was black and swollen. She used the cream remaining in the toilet paper to put it in her eye, feeling a little pain, but it didn't last and soon she felt nothing.

She put on her t-shirt, did her bangs and got out of the bathroom. When she just walked past the doorframe, Lana quickly ran past her and closed the door. The little blonde was not the only one who wanted to go to the bathroom; Lola, Luan and Lori were also waiting in the line. All the girls were doing everything they could to keep it together and wait for their turn, and Lori seemed like she was the one who had it harder.

Lucy passed through them and headed to her room, but when she was at the top of the stairs, she looked at the first floor, then she turned her head and walked again. She opened the door and got in her room; Lynn was yelling at her laptop, like every time she did when she was watching a soccer game (or any other sport). Lucy came at the conclusion that Lynn actually believed that the people in the screen could hear her, or maybe she just like to yell at everything.

"Hey Lynn, the TV in the living room is free now." Lucy said.

"Oh yes!" Lynn said closing her laptop and running out of the room; Lucy locked the door behind her before going to her bed. Once there she opened the drawer of her nightstand and grabbed a book with a lock from it; it was a diary, and it had the initials "L.L.L." in front of it. Next, she grabbed her Edwin's bust, and pulled the head back, revealing a secret compartment holding a key. She took the key and left the bust aside to grab again the diary and use the key to open it. Once she gained access to its content, she was looking for the last page she wrote. Every time something happens to her, she can turn that experience into a poem, but when she's not in the mood for that, she just write in her diary, where she can express everything without having to hold any word or any thought.

Lately, some of the pages were all about things that happened in the school; for example that day when she approved her math test, or when she was in sports class and thanks to her the team where she was playing won the game. That was one short part, but the large one was about how some little bastards were picking on her.

Last Monday those little bullies threw her to a trash can, three days ago they entered the girl's bathroom and they put her face in the toilet. Someone would though _'Why don't the teachers do something?'_ well, it is because those kids are from rich families, and their parents pay a lot of money so they will not be expelled from that school no matter what they do.

They are mean with everyone, not just with Lucy, but they like to pick on her because they see her as a weak girl who won't do anything to resist; and even if she does something, their parents will put the money on the table so their little brats won't be punished.

She grabbed her pen and started to write.

 _July 16, 2018_

 _Today those assholes did by far the most horrible thing to me._

 _"_ _What is that thing you're holding?"_

 _They took me down in an alley, and when they were finished beating me up, they took my poetry book._

 _"_ _Does the little weirdo like to write shit?"_

 _They made fun of my passion._

 _"_ _Does the little freak want back her book?"_

 _They made fun of me._

 _"_ _Does the little bitch want to cry?"_

 _They took a piece of me just to make me suffer._

 _"_ _We love poetry too, you know Lucy?"_

 _They tore my book in pieces._

 _"_ _And we got a poem for you"_

 _They took out a lighter._

 _"_ _It's called 'Like ashes in the wind'"_

 _They burned my poetry book._

A tear fell in the paper, and soon more tears began to fall from Lucy's red eyes. She took away her diary, and when she realized more and more tears were coming out, she began to sob, until she buried her face in her pillow and began to cry, letting out all the anger and sadness she have been keeping inside. She kept crying until her eyes were getting heavy, and when she didn't expected, she fell asleep.


	2. The book

It's been three days since Lucy lost her most beloved possession; things got hard for her since she hasn't have anything to express her thoughts and emotions, and that affected her mood. She's been silent the last days; even more silent than usual, and even when she didn't spoken a lot, now she didn't make any sound at all. Almost all her siblings didn't seem to notice this, but it was not like they cared anyways; as long as they see Lucy in the house, it was okay for them. Something they didn't notice neither was that she spent her time in the house crying; she had the habit of hide in the vents to write in her poetry book, but since it was gone, all she could do now was cry until she run out of tears. However, there was one sister who knew Lucy better that anyone in the house, and she was the one who shared room with Lucy.

Lynn, unlike all her other sisters, felt that something was wrong; in her and Lucy's room she could feel as if the air was heavy and the room was cold. She also noticed how her sister was acting strange, even for herself; in the last few days, Lynn hasn't seen her writing in her poetry book. In fact, she hasn't seen her anywhere in the house lately, just as if she were not in the house. The jock knew but she couldn't tell what it was.

Presently, Lynn was walking down the street; she always spent her evenings running in the park to improve her condition or just for fun, and when she was done she went home to rest. However, her mind was just thinking in Lucy; she couldn't stop thinking about what could possibly be bothering her, or even what would be the reason she's been so rare these days. Hundreds of possibilities passed through her mind in that moment; what if Lucy was being picked on in school? Or what if she felt sick but was too shy to admit it? She even though in the possibility that Lucy had a crush on a boy…?

…Or a girl…?

Damn… Lynn realized that she didn't know her little sister as much as she thought, and that really bothered her. How can someone not know a person who lives with her? Especially when that person sleeps in the same room with her? Lynn didn't know, and she really felt bad about it. She decided that the first thing she would do once she arrive to the house would be to ask Lucy what was happening.

When she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at where she was, she realized that she were so out of her mind for so much time that she ended in Flip's Food n' Fuel; Lynn tried to remember the path she walked to come here, and why she took that path, but then she felt how her stomach growled, asking for food. Well, there was her answer.

Her trip to the store was short; she just grabbed an energy bar and a Gatorade. She went outside, and when she was about to leave the place, she met with her older sister Lori.

"Hey Lynn." Lori said.

"What's up Lori?" Lynn said taking a sip from her drink.

"I'm here to buy some snacks; I'll go visit Bobby tonight, and we'll need something to eat."

"You're going on a date or something? Lynn asked.

"Kind of; I'll go to see a movie in his house." Lori responded. Lynn thought about all the things she saw in the internet, when a girl goes to her boyfriend's house to see a movie but actually she goes to his house to have…

Lynn's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, and Lori noticed this.

"Lynn, are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh?... Oh yeah. Lynn responded. "I'm okay."

"Okay then, see you later." Lori said and went to the door of the store.

"Alright." Lynn said before turn around and walk. She came to a halt when she remembered what she was thinking moments ago; then she turned again and stopped Lori from entering the store.

"Lori wait!" Lynn said trying to catch Lori's attention.

"What?" Lori asked.

"Lori, I want to ask you something. Haven't you noticed that Lucy has been acting a little… weird lately?" Lynn said.

"Well…" Lori said, lifting her index finger to her chin trying to remember the last time she saw Lucy. "I honestly don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure that's just a phase; she'll get over it."

"I don't know… I feel like something's bothering her; I haven't seen her writing in her poetry book. And tell me, when was the last time she scared you or any of our siblings?" Lynn said almost yelling; the fact that Lori wasn't worried about their little sister really bothered her.

"I don't know, but as I told you she'll get over it soon. Now if you excuse me, I have snacks to buy." Lori said while entering the store. Lynn tried to stop her, but since the blonde didn't want to do something, she would have to do it for herself.

* * *

In the house, Lucy was lying in her bed trying to distract her mind from all her problems in school; this day, those little bastards used her as their target to practice their aim with the slingshot. They used rocks, nuts or whatever they found to shoot at her, leaving painful marks all over her body. And that was just in the morning, because in the sports class her class played dodgeball, and guess who get all the balls.

She tried to distract her mind from her problems in school, but those thoughts refused to leave her head. It was just as if her mind was trying to make her feel miserable, because that was how she felt; she felt miserable for not be able to do something to defend herself, and she felt miserable because she knew that they would be waiting for her tomorrow at school. She sat in her bed, grabbing her head and closing her eyes tight in an effort to banish those thoughts away, and then she got up to head towards the bathroom.

Why this had to happen to her? What did she do? She wasn't a bad person; she loved her siblings, her parents, her friends, and then why life had to be such a bitch with her? She wondered this in her way to the bathroom, walking slow, dragging her feet and not caring about the things surrounding her; in Luna and Luan's room she could hear how they were arguing about something Luan found in Luna's nightstand and Luna saying "That's none of your business!", but she didn't care.

She reached the bathroom door and turned the knob. The first thing she saw was Lola in front of the mirror looking at herself; it wouldn't be a problem since Lola is well known for that habit, but this time it was different because she took off her gloves to look at her arms, where she had some well noticeable bruises. As soon as the blonde realized that there was someone else in the bathroom she turned and hid her arms behind her.

"Nobody taught you to knock the door?!" Lola yelled with anger. Lucy just closed the door and got close to the little princess who, was trying to look angry, but the truth was that she and Lucy knew she was nervous.

"Show me your arms." Lucy said in a calm tone.

"W-why do you want to…" Lola tried to say, but Lucy didn't let her finish.

"I said, show me your arms." This time Lucy spoke more assertive. Lola gave up and obeyed her big sister; Lucy saw that it wasn't just some bruises, but she had some scratches too.

"I-it's nothing, I just was playing at school and then I accidentally fell. There's nothing to worry about." Lola said, smiling in an effort to look calm and not to make Lucy suspect.

"Tell me the truth." Lucy said.

"What? That's the truth, I-"

"Tell me the truth!" this time Lucy yelled at her and stomped her foot in the floor, causing Lola to flinch and cover in terror.

"Please don't hit me!" Lola said, falling and lifting her arms to protect herself. Lucy just realized what she was doing; she was acting just like the abusive kids in school that teased her every day, and now it was worse because her little sister was being a victim too.

And she was the bully.

Lucy looked down in shame, which was noticed by the little blonde who let her guard down; the goth girl walked towards her, causing Lola to back up in fear. When she had no more path to walk she just covered again and waited for the worst to come, but instead she felt how her big sister embraced her in a big warm hug. Lola was taken aback by that, not knowing how to react; this was not common in her elder sister who didn't like to show her emotions just like that. But yet, she felt something within her; she felt the need to lift her arms to embrace her sister, burying her face in her sister's chest and starting to sob, but after some moments she began to cry.

They were like that for some minutes until Lucy broke the hug to face her little sister; she had her mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes were covered in tears. Lucy's eyes weren't noticeable, but Lola knew she was crying as well.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, I didn't mean to scare you" Lucy said running her hand through Lola's hair.

"Don't worry. I should have told you that I was being picked on in school." Lola said while using her hand to clean the mascara of her face. Lucy walked to the cabinet, grabbed the same tube she used to heal her body, and then she rubbed the medicine in Lola's bruises.

"Please promise me you will tell your teachers about this; I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said while cleaning the excess of cream from Lola's arms.

"I tried to tell on those meanies, I really did; but those guys are rich and it doesn't matter what they do, the teachers will not do anything to them." Lola said. When Lucy heard that, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Lola, are those boys from third grade?" Lucy asked with concern.

"I… think so; I just know they are from a superior grade since they are bigger than me. Why?" Lola responded.

"Because… No, nevermind." Lucy said while putting back the tube into the cabinet. "You can go now.

"Thanks Lucy." Lola said, giving a quick hug to her big sister before going to the door.

"Lola." Lucy called her before she even could get out of the bathroom.

"What? Lola asked.

"Please promise me that you will tell the teachers or mom and dad if those idiots continue picking on you." Lucy said.

"Alright, I promise Luce." Lola said before leaving.

Lucy stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror; she felt not anger, but wrath knowing those assholes not only were picking on her, but now they were teasing her little sisters, and that made her blood boil. She got out of the bathroom and headed to her room. She passed through Lori and Leni's room, where Leni was in the doorframe calling her to ask her if she could model for some of her designs.

"Hey Luce, could you like…" Leni said trying to catch the little goth's attention, but apparently she failed since Lucy walked past her. "Luce? Are you okay?" The blonde asked to her little sister, but she didn't even turn her head to see her. Lucy just went to her room and closed the door behind her.

Lucy took her diary from the nightstand and the key from Edwin's bust; she opened the book and took her pen before start writing.

 _July 19, 2018_

 _If those idiots want to mess with me is one thing, but messing with my little sisters is another very different._

 _They think that messing with people is funny._

 _But they will know what they have unleashed._

 _I will have my revenge for everything they have done to me._

 _I will make them suffer for everything they have done to my little sister._

 _They will regret the day when they decided to mess with my family._

 _And all those kids they tease as well._

 _And it doesn't matter how much money their parents have._

 _They will finally what they deserve._

 _They will pay._

Lucy closed her diary and left it in its place, then she went to the hall and opened the door to the attic; she went inside the dark and dusty place, and spotted a big wooden chest in the farthest corner. She blew the dust out of the top, and used a special key she that had to open it. Inside the chest there were a lot of things that seemed to be old; a well conserved dress that seemed to be from the XIX century, some amulets with strange forms and more small boxes. But what she was looking for was at the bottom, which was a big book with a cover of leather; it was as old as everything inside the chest, but it seemed to be intact, as if the years that book passed in the box did nothing to the book, with the pages yellow but strong and the ink as dark as if it were written recently. Lucy put aside some of the stuff to take the book, then put the stuff back in the chest and closed it. Taking the book, she went to her room again, and locked the door behind her.

"I promised not to use this, but I have no option now." She said before starting to read the book.

* * *

 **Hello guys**

 **First of all, I want to thank all of you who took the time to read this story, and thanks to all who followed, favorited and reviewed the story; it means a lot for me that you all are interested in my fic, and it gives me motivation to keep writing.**

 **EDIT: Something I forgor to add is that in this chapter I wanted to make Lola act like a real 6 years old girl, which means that, as a little girl who can't deffend from a bunch of boys bigger than her, all she can do to stop the bullies from hurting her is tell on them. This means that this story might be an AU. Besides, I wanted to make a Lola-Lucy bonding moment, but since Lola and Lucy are the oposite of each other it was kinda hard, and the bullies picking on Lola was the perfect excuse. Thanks to Dolpher for remindme that.**

 ***Red the Pokemon Master:** It was a mistake, but now it is fixed.

 ***Hatoralo:** Thanks, and damn sure they will get what they deserve, but maybe won't be Lynn the one who will make them pay.

 ***Malcolm7281:** They will get what they deserve, and they will regret everything they have done.


	3. Loss

The Monday came eventually, which meant that all the Loud kids had to return to school. Lucy's day started at 6:00 o'clock; waking from her coffin-bed, carefully opening the coffin lid not to make any noise and wake up her sister Lynn. Lucy noticed that Lynn has been acting weird lately; three days ago she asked her if she felt good, which was weird in her because usually when she wanted to know something, she did as the police: shoot first, ask later. But this time was different; she asked Lucy if she was okay and if something was bothering her. Lucy suspected that Lynn found out about her problem, so if she wanted to carry on with her plan, she had to pretend like nothing was wrong. Lucy just said that she was passing through some problems with her exams, and that was why she hasn't been around the house lately. Lynn seemed to buy that, but Lucy felt like she still believed that something was up.

She got up, not taking he eyes of Lynn, who seemed to be fast asleep since she was snoring louder than those fags in motorcycles. People think Lucy sleeps in a coffin because she likes black and death and stuff, but the truth is that she sleeps there because that's the only way she couldn't hear Snorezilla. Since there was no reason to go silent, she closed he coffin slamming the lid to see if Lynn snored as loud as she thought, and what a surprise, she did.

She went to the hall to see that there was no line to use the bathroom, which was no surprise since all her siblings like to start their day at 7:00 o'clock, or until the sun show up through the window directly to their faces. She eventually went in the bathroom, taking off her clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket, and then she opened the cold water faucet and got in the shower. At the very moment when the water touched her soft pale skin she felt how all the slumber and the tiredness banished, waking her up completely. She always takes a cold shower in the morning because that's the only way she can completely wake up, and since she's always the first in get up in the morning, she doesn't want to keep the hot water to herself. Well, not in the morning at least.

After a cold and good shower she dried herself and put on her classic outfit, and went to the hall to meet with a line of eight sisters and her brother.

"Morning guys" Lucy said to all her sleepy sisters, who jumped in fright when they heard their little sister; everyone except for Lola, who just like Lucy, she woke up earlier than her sisters, and that was the reason she was the next in line.

"Morning Luce" Lola said, which caused a smile in the little goth girl. Everyone recovered from the sudden fright, and returned the greeting. Lucy went to her room to gather all her stuff from school; putting into her backpack all the stuff she would need to survive, including the book she took from the attic the last Friday.

"You all will pay…" She said as she put the book in the backpack. She went downstairs to eat breakfast before going to school, throwing her pack in the couch and not noticing that it opened when it fell.

Eggs and bacon were always welcome in the mornings, especially when last night she didn't eat dinner because she spent several hours reading the book from the attic. Lucy ate all her breakfast; not leaving a single piece of bacon in the plate. She even had a second portion, which was possible because Lori was not in the table, which was noticed by everyone there.

"Where's Lori?" Luan asked.

"She said she didn't feel good this morning, so she's not going to school today." Leni said with a worried expression.

"Again?" Lana asked. "This is the third time in a week, why this keeps happening to her?"

"I don't know." Leni said. "Maybe she ate something that wasn't good or something. But she's been feeling that way since last Saturday and she refuses to go to the doctor."

"She bought stuff in Flip's; she said she was going to Bobby's house and…" Lynn said before blushing. The older sisters noticed that (except for Leni), and they got the message.

"Well…"Luan said. "We all know Flip doesn't sale the freshest food…"

"What's happening girls?" Lola asked. "Why are everyone red?"

"And is Lori going to be okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, dear siblings." Lisa said, grabbing her toasted bread. "And I might advise that the symptoms she's suffering point that this is a typical case of…"

"Careful Lisa, don't drop your bread." Luna, who was sitting aside her, grabbed her bread and shoved it in her mouth, preventing her to reveal something that they don't know if was true.

"So… who's driving us to school?" Luan asked.

"I will, honey." Rita said as she got in the dining room. "I'll take the day to take care of your sister; she's not feeling good today.

During all the conversation Lucy reminded silent, which didn't pass unnoticed by Lynn who watched her little sister the whole time. Lucy didn't lifted her gaze from her plate; she just was there looking at the crumbs, as if she were thinking in something else. Lynn knew something was happening to her; even when the goth told her that she had nothing to worry about, the jock felt something was up. Lynn finished her food and got up from the table with the excuse that she had to prepare her stuff for school, so she left the dining, heading to her and Lucy's room.

She began to search between Lucy's stuff to see if she could find something, but it looked like she was losing her time since she didn't find something. All she could find was a book with a lock and the initials "L.L.L" in it; Lynn supposed it was Lucy's diary, but since she couldn't open it she couldn't be sure. She left their room and walked downstairs to look for her backpack; but instead she found Lucy's backpack, she just threw it to the couch, not seeing that it opened and all her stuff were around the sofa. Lynn took a closer look at them; it was mostly books and notebooks, but what didn't seem to fit with school stuff was a book with a cover of leather, which had the same size as the other books. Lynn took it to see its content, and when she opened it she saw it had an inscription in the first page written in a language she supposed it was Latin.

 _Nesciunt quid sit inter lucem et magicae nigrae est key.  
Clavis est ad nos sinit ingressumque ingeri Nostro refusus pectori._

 _Harriet Loud_

So this book belonged to Great Grandma Harriet… It made sense that Lucy had it, since she said she always talked to her and her other ghost friends. Lynn saw the rest of the book to see if there was anything useful or at least something she could understand, but all she could see was Latin and some draws about plants, animals and stuff. The jock suspected that it was a magic book, but when she was about to see further, she heard her mother say something.

"Kids, hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

Lynn quickly left the book where she found it and grabbed her backpack, and then she headed to Vanzilla to get the sweet spot before any of her siblings.

Meanwhile in the dinning room, Lucy was lost in her thoughts; she couldn't believe what she was about to do, especially when Grand Grandma Harriet warned her about the dangers of the book, telling her that the book was the cause of her death, but Lucy made her mind already. She never thought that she would use that book ever, but seeing this situation she had no option. The moment when those bastards messed with her little sister, she didn't give a damn anymore; she would make them pay no matter what…

…or how.

Her mother brought her back to earth reminding her that she was going late for school; the little girl took her plate and her glass to the sink and then headed to the living room to grab her stuff. When she passed the dining room, all her siblings were gone; nobody took their stuff to the sink as she did, but that was no surprise again since they always lived in a hurry. Everyone were already out trying to get in Vanzilla, except for Lola, who was in the living room looking down, staring at her backpack as if she knew what she had coming. Lucy went to her, and silently, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lola; just remember what I told you." Lucy said with a warm smile.

"But what if they hit me worse because I told on them?" Lola asked with fear.

"You can always count with me. And if they keep picking on you, just tell me and I will make them pay."

"Thank you Lucy." Lola said, giving a quick hug to her black-loving sister, and then they walked through the door to get in Vanzilla.

Once they arrived there, Lucy sat in the same seat as Lola; Lynn sat with Luna, and Luan sat with Lana. It was weird that Luan and Luna weren't sitting together; maybe they had an argument they couldn't settle, but whatever it was, it wasn't Lucy's problem. She had enough problems to take care of already. She and Lola kept talking about stuff, and Lucy learned a lot about Lola; like how hard was the pageant world. Lola told her that she had a lot of enemies there, but also she had a reputation of being a tough competitor, causing fear to the newest competitors and envy in the veterans. Lola learned a lot about Lucy too; the goth told her that she likes to talk to dead people, like Abraham Lincoln, or their great grandma Harriet. Lola knew that already, but Lucy told her about the conversations she had with them. Lucy even showed her a photograph of Great Grandma Harriet; Lola at first thought it was a photo of Lucy taken by a really old camera, but Lucy told her that she were their grandma Harriet. Lola had never seen her, and now she knew why Lucy was so different to their siblings.

Their talk came to an end when the family van stopped in the Royal Woods Elementary School; Lucy, Lana and Lola got off the vehicle and went in the school, and in the entrance they separated to go to their lockers and grab their stuff.

Lucy went to her locker, which was not an easy task because there were a lot of kids in the hallways; most of them from first grade who were trying to get on time to their classes, and she had to go as silent as always to make sure not to meet with certain persons. Once there, she set the combination and the door opened, revealing a lot of paper falling from inside the locker. Lucy thought it was the paper from the recycle bin in the classroom; _Very original_ , she thought, but when she took a closer look, she found out that the paper was from the wallpapers about Vampires of Melancholia she had inside her locker. This really irritated her, but the worst was yet coming when she saw a bag with a strange powder inside; Lucy inspected the content of the bag; it was a grayish powder, really soft at touch. She was thinking, when suddenly she remembered what happened last week.

The bag contained the ashes of her poetry book.

She closed her locker; not gathering the mess she made when she opened it. She knew soon this would be over, so she would let them have their fun just for this time. She went to the classroom for math class; again it wasn't her subject, but neither it was like she was really bad with numbers. She sat in the farthest corner, that way her bullies would have to turn if they want to tease her. Unfortunately for her, when she took from her bag her math book, a pair of kids stood in front of her desk; one of them put a hand on the book, preventing Lucy from read it.

"Hello Loud, did you like the little gift we left in your locker?" One of the little kids asked.

"It was pretty nice, Mark." Lucy replied sarcastically. Mark was a tall boy with brown fluffy hair; the boy was sturdy, and had a bad mood. The reply of the little goth left the other kid confused, but then Mark suddenly hit the desk with her fists, and then he got closer to Lucy.

"Hope you got any other thing we could take. You know, to give you a similar gift since you enjoyed this one." Mark said with a hiss.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any other thing as special as that book." Lucy said without taking her eyes out of her math book.

"Then maybe one of your little sisters has something." Mark said with an evil grin, then he and his dog went to their seats.

The class was as boring as always; numbers here, letters there; who the hell had the idea of teach algebra in third grade? All her elder sisters didn't have it until middle school, and yet it was hard as always. However, Lucy managed to respond correctly all the answers her teacher asked, as well as all the exercises in the class. Luckily for her, the bullies didn't tease her during the class; maybe because they didn't want to risk to be seen by the teacher, or maybe because they were really interested in the class.

Definitely it was number one.

Lunch time came, and when the bell rang all the kids in the classroom ran to the cafeteria. Lucy wasn't hungry since she ate two portions of eggs and bacon in breakfast, so she went to the playground to see if she could find her sister Lola.

Once outside she tried to look after her sister; but there were a lot of kids playing and running, so it wouldn't be easy. There were a lot of kids of 1st and 2nd grade playing and running all around, not letting Lucy to see her little sister. She probably was eating in the cafeteria, since she didn't touch her food at all in the house, so Lucy headed there, but when she was about to get inside the building, she heard a scream; a scream she would recognize everywhere since it was her sister's voice.

The scream came from behind a building where you only could get access through a gate on a steel fence; but since the door was cracked open she could pass easily. It was weird because that gate was always locked, but if her suspects were right it would make sense that the door was open. When she reached the back of the building, she could confirm her suspect as she saw a horrific scene; Lana was lying in the floor, trying to cover herself while being beaten up by the two bullies from earlier. Lucy quickly ran to the scene, and with all her forces she charged against one of them, taking him down and making him trip to the dirt. The other kid grabbed Lucy by the neck of her blouse and slammed her against the wall; Lucy tried to escape from his hold, but suddenly an intense pain in her stomach stopped her from fighting back. She fell on her knees, covering with both hands her torso while trying to breathe, but another hit came from her left side, taking her down. The kid that she took down recovered, and between him and Mark they began to kick and punch Lucy while she tried to crawl in an effort to escape, which failed miserably.

While they were beating her, something jumped from the floor to the Mark's face, which made him step back while trying to get that thing out of him. When he finally did it, they could see it was a frog, a frog they knew was Lana's pet.

"Hops… no…" Lana said in a voice that came like a whisper; she was so tired and hurt she could barely talk.

Mark threw the frog to the floor, and then he kicked it against the wall. This left the frog all dizzy, but it still with the will to fight.

"Hey Mark, looks like we made a new friend." The other kid mocked.

"We shall give him our welcome, don't you think?" Mark said in a vicious voice.

"No… Please…" Lana said in a supplicant voice, lifting her hand in an effort to crawl and save her friend.

"Good bye you stupid thing." Mark said as he lifted his foot over Hops, and with his entire straight he stomped the little amphibious over and over again. Lana just witnessed as her little friend was being beaten violently with a 4 sized shoe. The frog at first was moving slowly due to the dizziness, lying on its back and lifting its legs to try stopping the giant foot, but the little animal was massacred merciless until it stopped moving.

They stopped when they heard the bell ring, and when they were about to go back to the building, they said something to Lucy.

"Hope you enjoyed that gift too, Loud." Mark said as he and the other kid left, leaving Lucy on the floor.

Lana recovered from the beat down those bastards gave her, and as fast as she stood she went to Lucy and help her to get up. As soon as they were standing they went where Hops was lying; some blood was coming out of its mouth, and the bottom of Mark's shoe was marked all over its body. Lana fell on her knees, and with all the care in the world she lifted the dead body of the frog.

"Hops?…" Lana said, poking the chest of the frog. "Hops… wake up…"

But Hops never woke up.

Lana began to sob as she hugged tight the body of her friend, but as soon as the tears were falling from her cheeks, she began to cry hard, burying her face in her sister's shoulder, drowning her screams. Lucy was trying to be strong for her, but she couldn't; a single tear came from under her bangs, and she hugged her little sister as she began to sob too.

* * *

 **Hello again, guys.**

 **This chaptes was supposed to be larger, but I decided to cut it here, so I would have something to get inspiration from.**

 **Red the Pokemon Trainer:** Honestly I don't know if there will be a Lucy-Lincoln moment in the story; I want to focus in giving protagonism to Lucy and some of the other sister like Lola, Lana, Lynn and maybe, in future chapters, Luna and Luan.

 **Dolpher:** Yeah, thanks for reminding me that bro.

 **Hatoralo:** Thanks for the advice. And yes, magic will be involved in the story in the future. I wanted to give Lynn a real character, not like may fics where in every scene she appears she's exercising or sparing or doing whatever related with sports. I personally think that deep inside her she's very femenine, and she really worry about her family.

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story; and if you like it you can follow, fav and review. Every coment is welcome.**


	4. The Spell

After cleaning themselves, they went to the nursery with the excuse that they were playing rough and they had an accident, that was how they ended all messy and covered with dirt. And as incredible as it sounds, the nurse did buy that story, so all she did was heal the noticeable bruises and clean them, and after that they would return to class.

The rest of the day passed without any other troubles; the bullies left Lucy alone as they were minding their own business… messing with the other kids sitting in front of them. At the end of the school, Lucy met with Lola and Lana; the little princess had her hair all wet and some toilet paper in her shoe, which told that the other bullies that weren't with Mark earlier were teasing her in the bathroom shoving her head in the toilet. Lucy felt as rage built inside her; the mere thought of those bastards touching even a single golden hair of her little sisters made her mad, and in that moment she wanted to go find those pricks and use the knife she had hidden under her bed to slit their bellies and make them sleep in their own guts. But right now all she could do was put her arms in their little sister's shoulders and get them close to her, letting them know that she was there for them. She had to be strong for her little sisters, because even when they couldn't count with the teachers in the school to do their duty as the authority, they could count on her to do her duty as their big sister; and even when she was afraid of those monsters society insist on call kids, she would try to protect them.

They sat in the sidewalk to wait for their mother to pick them, watching as all the kids around them were leaving by foot, and as time passed, they started to thinkt in do as the other kids and walk home. They were about to leave, but then they met with the persons they less wanted to see…

"It looks like it's our lucky day boys…" Mark's voice could be heard by the little Louds. They turned and they could see Mark along with his four dogs behind him.

"Three Louds at once? Cool…" A kid with brown skin and black flat hair said; his name was Will, and he was the one who teamed with Mark to beat down Lucy and Lana.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Lucy asked standing in front of them and hiding Lola and Lana behind her; just in case things get ugly.

"Because we don't want to, and if you don't want another… surprise like the one in the recess you better watch how you talk to us." Mark said as he stepped in front of Lucy with a daring stare. They both looked at each other for some time; expecting the other to do or say something, but none of them did anything. Mark just made a mocking smile.

"You're brave Loud, I must give you that." Mark said. "Or maybe you're just stupid."

"I can't say the first of you." Lucy said mockingly. Mark got angry by those words, and suddenly he grabbed Lucy by the neck of her blouse. He was about to punch her, but he saw in time a vehicle in the horizon; a vehicle he could recognize everywhere, so he let out Lucy.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Mark said, as he and his friends left walking down the sidewalk. The van parked in front of them and the door opened, revealing Luna and Luan sitting far from each other, looking at the window with an expression of anger.

"Sorry girls, the principal from the middle school kept me busy telling me your sisters had a fight." Rita said, angrily looking at the two sisters who were sitting far from each other. Everyone jumped into the van except for Lucy; the goth said that she has something to do in The Little Morticians Club outside the school and would go home later. Rita understood that, so she drove away leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

Lucy returned to school, but instead of going into the building she walked to the football camp; luckily for her, the football team was not training today, so she could pass without being noticed. She walked through the field, seeing all the papers and the trash from the game that took place here last night. It was impossible to walk without accidentally kick a plastic cup or a beer can; Lucy couldn't understand how the school didn't do anything to clean this thing, especially when were kids who played in here. She was a person who enjoyed the cleanness; every 'secret dark place' she had was clean because she always liked to write without breathing dust or bad smells. She tried to ignore that and walked straight to the equipment warehouse. As she suspected the place was closed, so she had to pick the lock using a pin for the hair (a trick she learned from Leni), and the door opened. She got in the building and closed the door behind her; turning the light on, and walking to the center of the room to sit in the floor. Next, she opened her backpack to take out the book, and a bag with two candles and a bunch of photographs of the boys that had been bullying her and her sisters. She placed the candles in the floor, lighted them and then placed the photographs between them.

The girl got up and walked to the damper to turn off the lights, and then she walked to where the candles were. She sat again and opened the book, placing it in the floor so she can use the light of the candles to read. She was passing the pages, until she found the one she was looking for. Lucy sat indian style and rested her arms in her legs while trying to concentrate, and then she began to cast the spell.

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

Lucy repeated the words over and over again; as she was speaking, the temperature in the room fell.

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

The flame in the candles was rising up, and the shelves began to shake as some of the stuff on them began to fall. This made Lucy a little nervous, but she managed to keep concentrated and focus in the spell.

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno…_

 _Aliam animam meam faciet morte frangatur pugno!_

 _ALIAM ANIMAM MEAM FACIET MORTE FRANGATUR PUGNO!_

The flames in the candle burst in a powerful fire blast that nearly reached the roof. The sudden burst scared Lucy and made her fall back. When she recovered, she couldn't see anything because the fire in the candles died, so she got up and quickly turned on the lights in the room; the candles and the photographs were intact, and the things that fell from the shelves moments ago were now in place. Lucy's heart was still racing, so she grabbed the candles and the photos to put them back in the backpack, and then she got out of the room.

"Great Grandma Harriet, please help me protect my sisters..." Lucy said as she walked away from that place.

* * *

In a not too crowded street in Royal Woods Mark and his friends were walking down the sidewalk; the boys were laughing about what they did in school, how they killed that frog that meant a lot to Lana and how they beat her and her sister. The ones who were teasing Lola were laughing as well, telling Mark how they entered the girl's room and shoved Lola's face down into the toilet.

"Hahahaha, you should have seen her face man." One of the kids said. This one was Daniel; he had brown long hair and tanned skin. The boy was tall, and just like Mark he had an explosive temper.

"Yeah, she almost faint when we took her head out of the toilet." Another kid said. The name of this kid was Alan, and he was a chubby boy with short hair. He was almost as tall as Mark.

"We need to think what to do next time we see them." A fourth kid said. His name was Harry, and he was a short but strong kid with black skin and long dread hair.

"Yeah, but first we need to eat something, I'm starving." Mark said as he and his trained dogs approached to a restaurant. Daniel opened the door and he and his friends got in, but then Will saw something in the sidewalk, something that looked like money. The boy approached and took a closer look, just to confirm that indeed, it was money: a $100 bill. Will was rich, but he also was stingy, so he couldn't help but try to pick the bill. In the moment he tried to catch it, the bill flew away; Will ran after it down the street, but he was so focused in catch it that he didn't notice that the walk sign he was approaching in the corner of the block changed from green to red. The boy kept running after the money, and when the bill finally landed in the street he stopped; he heard the claxon of the Ford Lobo 2017 that was driving at 80 miles per hour towards him, but all he could do was turn his head to see the front of the truck inches away from his head, and after that, everything went black.

The boy didn't feel the hit, but the truck sent him 20 feet away; his body rolled over the hot asphalt until he hit a street light. The boy woke up, opening slowly his eyes to see a bunch of people gathered around him, gasping and covering her mouths with an expression of horror. Will felt a dull pain all over his body, as if something heavy hit his body and he tried to remember what was he doing before that, but he couldn't. His head was resting in the pavement; he tried to get up, but his body couldn't even lift his head to see what was happening. However, it wasn't necessary because he looked around where she was, and he saw a long meaty thing near him; he could recognize the thing, but he saw had a shoe, very similar to the ones he was using, and after his head processed all that information he realized it was his leg. As time passed, he started to feel sleepy and his body began to feel light; his vision began to blur as his eyelids were falling. His breathing was deep and chaotic moments ago, but now it began to slow until his chest ceased all movement. Soon, he felt no more pain.

* * *

Lucy was walking home now; the hot wind blowing her hair as the sun was shining in the sky. She was still thinking in what happened in the warehouse; for what she could understand from the book, she did the spell as it was supposed to be done, but there was a part of that spell in the book that was blurry and she couldn't read it. She was now in front of the door; she was kind of afraid, because she didn't know if Lana spoke to her mother about what happened in school. It was not the fact of her mother knowing about them being picked on that made her fear, but the fact that things might get worse. She heard about cases where kids that were being teased in school told teachers or parents about their situations, and things gone really badly for them. The goth girl swallowed her fear, and expecting for the best, she turned the knob and opened the door.

The first thing she saw was her little sisters sitting in the couch with her mother in front of them, speaking in a serious tone. Rita stopped speaking when she saw her little black-loving daughter standing in the door.

"Lucy, please come here and sit down." Rita said pointing at the free spot in the sofa. Lucy walked with fear; mainly because she thought her mother was about to scold her and her sisters.

"Mom, I…" Lucy was about to say, but suddenly she was interrupted by her mother.

"Lucy, your sister told me about your little incident in the school."

"Well…" Lucy was really nervous, and the way her mother was talking to her didn't help.

"Lucy, please be more careful when you play with your sisters; Lana told me that accidentally you two fell from the stairs, and you even had to go to the nursery!" Rita said, rising her voice with concern.

Lucy felt a little better that her mother didn't know anything, but yet she still felt a knot in her stomach.

"I'm sorry mom; we went a little too far but I promise it will never happen again." Lucy said now more confident, but acting like she was ashamed.

"Alright kids, you can go." Their mother said as she went to the kitchen. Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she got up from the couch to stand in front of their little sisters.

"Why didn't you tell mom what really happened? Lucy asked.

"I don't care anymore." Lana said with the saddest frown Lucy has ever seen, and then she got up and went upstairs.

"Sorry Luce, b-but I can't; I'm scared and… I just can't…" Lola said with a defeated look. She did as her twin and went upstairs.

Lucy just sat there holding her head with her hands. A whirlwind of emotions was taking place in her head; she felt anger, wrath, sadness, disgust… It was a lot for her. She got up and just like her sisters she went upstairs; instead of going to her room she went to Lola and Lana's, and opened the door to see her little sisters in their beds. Lana was laid on hers, facing the wall and looking a photograph where she was holding Hops. She didn't want to cry, but a small tear fell through her cheek and then on the photograph. The little blonde hugged the photo and began to sob.

Lola was sitting while holding her knees; the little princess was really afraid just by thinking that tomorrow would be the same, or even worse. Not knowing what those bullies were capable of really got her nervous because she didn't know what would she get, or when would they strike. She grabbed her head and fell on her bed, and as her twin sister did, she began to sob.

Lucy felt her head heavy as she got in their room. The little goth walked in, closing the door behind her and laying against it with her head down. The twins stopped what they were doing to turn their heads towards her with confusion; Lucy then walked forward, dragging her feet and walking heavier with each step. When she was in the center of the room, she fell on her knees, slamming both hands in the floor. Lola and Lana ran towards her with a worried expression, and they were close they could notice how the rug under her was getting damp as tears were falling from Lucy's face.

"Lola… Lana… I'm sorry…" Lucy said, starting to whimper under her breath. This surprised Lana and Lola, who didn't know what to say or what to do. "I'm sorry for not being the elder sister you deserve… I was supposed to protect you from everything and everyone… but how I'm supposed to do that when I can't even protect myself…"

"Lucy… it is not your fault…"

"It is, Lola!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not a good sister, I don't deserve to be a sister… You would be better without me…"

"Don't ever say that again!" Lana yelled as she hugged tight her big sister. "You're the best sister that we could have! We love you Lucy… please, never say that again…" Lana said, burying her face on Lucy's chest as she cried hard. Lola did the same, crying as her mascara was running down her face. She rested her head on Lucy's shoulder and putting her arms around her neck to hug her.

"Thank you for always be there for us Lucy." Lola said as she clean her face with her gloves. Lucy stopped crying and calmed down; her face was just like Lola's, with mascara running down all over her cheeks. Lola and Lana noticed this, so they used one hand to lift Lucy's bangs, revealing her beautiful red eyes swollen by crying. They both were surprised that she even let them touch her hair, but more surprisingly was the stare of pain and suffering. They both cleaned Lucy's face, and after a moment they hugged her again.

"Thank you girls." Lucy said with a smile in her face.

After spending some time together, Lucy went to her room and sat on her bed; she really let out everything she's been keeping inside her the last few years, and now she felt really good. She felt like her body was lighter, and her head now felt as always. She never thought she would be that close to any of her siblings besides Lynn, but bonding with her little sisters really felt good. And she didn't plan to stop there, she would try to talk more to them and do things together, because even when that was not her thing and she would have to get used, but she would try it. And not only with her little sisters, but also with her big sisters and with Lincoln.

She grabbed her backpack from the floor and placed it on her bed to take out all the stuff she used in the warehouse to cast the spell, she opened it and took out the bag with the candles and the photos, and then she grabbed them. Lucy put especial attention to the photos; all of them seemed normal except for one. "What is this…?" Lucy asked and grabbed one of the photographs; this one was all black, but Lucy remembered that all the photos she used were normal.

"Could it be that…" the goth girl grabbed the book from her backpack and passed page over page to find the spell she used. When she finally found it she saw how the writing was blur and not very understandable; she grabbed a notebook and a pen, and then went to her desk, placing the book and the notebook on it. Turning on the lamp, she tried to decode what was written there; it was a difficult job she had to admit, but after a couple of hours she managed to recreate the part she couldn't read.

"If the object that represents the victim of the spell changes in any way, the spell was successfully casted…" Lucy said, not believing that the spell did actually work.

"It worked…"


	5. Mistakes

Lynn has been watching Lucy for the last few days; she suspected that there was more than meets the eye, but knowing how Lucy is she would never tell her what was happening. Lynn was no stupid, she knew something was up since that day where Lucy started to act weird, but if her sister didn't want to admit it, Lynn would have to find it out by herself.

Right now she was in the Royal Woods Middle School. The sports class was a walk in the park for her since she was good in everything the teacher makes them do; she even replaces the teacher sometimes when he's busy or doesn't want to work. The thirteen years old was receiving an especial training since she was part of the athletics team, and within two weeks they would be facing many other schools along Michigan to classify for the national competition. She was warming up right now, stretching and breathing deeply to relax her body and mind. She was in the start line, but her head was elsewhere thinking in many things, and one of those things was Lucy; the latter told her not to worry about her, that she was okay, but Lynn didn't buy that. She knew Lucy very well, and she knew that when she was up to something, she would behave different from her usual self.

The jock was so lost in her mind that she didn't notice the shot that indicated the start of the race. She heard a couple of girls calling her name and telling her to start running; she woke up and the first thing she saw was a pair of girls halfway to the finish. Lynn began to run as quick as she could, but it wasn't enough to catch up with the other competitors who were now in the finish line. The jock slowed her path and cursed for herself; this Lucy thing had her anywhere else but where she is supposed to be, and that's harming her sports and school performance.

"What the hell was that Loud?!" The trainer asked angrily. The sporty girl didn't know what to say or what to do, so she just looked down with shame. She knew her teacher had all the reason in being upset; she was the star of the team, and failing that bad on the trainings made her angry as well. Lynn walked towards the benches to sit and clear her mind; thinking what was happening in the house was distracting her, which was reflected in her last two trainings. The girl sat with her hands holding her head; the girls competing in the race approached her and called her attention.

"Hey Lynn, what happened back there?" A blonde girl called Vicky asked.

"I don't know, I… was thinking, that's all." The jock said without looking at the girls.

"It's something wrong, Lynn?" a tall girl with brown her asked. Her name was Polly.

"Well…" Lynn began. "I… don't know girls…"

"Come on Lynn, were friends; you can trust us." Polly said.

"Alright girls." Lynn said. "My sister Lucy has been acting weird lately; she's quiet and one barely notice she's there, but in the last few days she has been more quiet than usual. She barely is in our room, we _barely_ see her in the house and when we look for her in the vents she's not there. She's my sister, and I'm worried about her."

The two girls sat at each side of Lynn, drawing her attention.

"Lynn, I didn't want to say this until I knew it was true, but my little sister told me that there were rumors about your little sister being picked up by some kids at school." Vicky said.

Lynn woke from her thoughts when she heard those words; she suddenly got up and faced Vicky, grabbing her by the neck of her shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Lynn asked, clearly upset.

"I wasn't sure if it was true, my sister just told me that there were rumors but never said that it was true." Vicky replied. Lynn released her friend and then walked to a wall; she laid her head on it and with her hand she hit it.

"I'm gonna make those bastards pay." Lynn said with anger in her eyes. She walked to the door, but then her friends stopped her.

"Wait right there, punisher." Polly said. "Don't do something you may regret."

"Then what I'm supposed to do Polly?!" Lynn asked startled. "Just sit there and let those assholes beat my little sister?!"

"No, but you can't go around and beat kids just because of some rumors. What if it is a lie?" Vicky asked.

"Well, I'm going to find it out." Lynn said, passing her friends and exiting the room.

* * *

Lynn was now walking down the sidewalk; she still couldn't believe that her little sister, her roommate and her best friend was being teased by some pricks in the school. She not only felt anger, but also sadness because her little sister didn't trust her enough to tell her something that important. Was it because she thought that she would overreact? Lynn only wanted to protect her, and if protect her means that Lucy would think of her that, then she would run the risk. The first thing she would do once she arrive the house would be confronting Lucy.

The girl was walking while her mind was in other place, which caused her to crash against a woman.

"Watch where you going girl, are you blind?" The woman said. She was a middle aged woman wearing a formal suit of those that lawyers or important people use. She seemed clearly upset, but that didn't give her the right to talk that way to Lynn.

"And you watch where you're standing, why were you standing in the sidewalk?" Lynn asked in the same tone as the woman, but then she saw that she was not the only one standing in that place. "In fact, why is this people here, what happened?" Lynn's voice changed from upset to curious.

"There was an accident; a kid was hit by a truck." The woman said. "Now get out of my sight."

Lynn ignored that last, and on purpose she went inside the crowd, pushing the woman in the process. Her heart started to race; she couldn't help but think in her sister Lucy, she thought that she may be that kid the rude woman said, and that thought really scared her. Once she reached the center, she could she a horrible scene: a kid lying in a pool of blood, his body completely messed up and one of his legs seemed to be ripped from him in the most violent way. It shocked her, but the fact that her thoughts were wrong calmed her nerves a little. Yet she felt bad about the kid, but that didn't keep her from walk away from there.

Once she arrived to the house she went to the kitchen; she needed to refresh herself, and what's better that an cold Dr. Pepper when you're thirsty? Lynn grabbed the can from the fridge and went upstairs. The jock was about to enter her room, but suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from other door; she approached Lola and Lana's room, and when she was about to open the door the knob moved and the door opened, revealing Lola in front of her. The little princess looked different; she wasn't wearing her tiara and she didn't have her make up applied. Her eyes were swollen, just like if she were…

"Excuse me, Lynn." Lola said with her usual _polite/get-out-of-my-way_ tone. Lynn looked at her suspicious, but after some moments she stepped out of her way. As the little princess passed her, Lynn thought in ask her was happening, but the little girl got in the bathroom. Lynn then entered the room and the first thing she saw was Lana lying in her bed, surrounded by some of her many pets like her snake, her lizard, and the family pets. Lynn suspected that she was sleeping, so she left the room as quietly as she could without noticing the wet spot in the rug.

Now, in front of her room she finished what was left of the soda, and when she was about to enter, she could hear something coming from inside, this time coming from behind that door. The jock opened it a little, seeing her little sister sitting in her bed with the strange book in her lap and her back towards the door.

"I can't believe it… it worked…" Lucy said as she held something that looked like a photograph in her hands. "Great grandma Harriet, the spell worked!" She said with excitement; Lynn didn't know what she was talking about, but she had a bad feeling about all that. Lucy likes all about black and death and…

Nah. Maybe she was exaggerating… maybe she would give Lucy the benefit of the doubt, maybe it wasn't anything bad. The jock opened the door slowly, and going forward she talked to Lucy, who seemed not to notice that her sister was now in the room.

"Hey Luce." Lynn said. Lucy jumped in fright, dropping the photos and the book.

"Lynn, w-what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in your training?" The black-loving Loud said, totally nervous and trying to pick the things.

"I came home early. What are you doing?" Lynn asked. She noticed how nervous Lucy was, and that gave her a bad feeling.

"I… I was writing something in my… my book." Lucy replied, stuttering a little. Lynn of course didn't buy that, and she wanted to dig a little bit into the subject.

"That doesn't look like your poetry book." The jock said. "I didn't know you speak… what is it? Latin?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Lucy said almost like a whisper. However, Lynn could hear it perfectly.

"And why do you have those photos?"

"That's none of your business." Lucy said bitterly, putting her stuff into her backpack. Lynn was taken aback by her little sister's sudden change of attitude, but she wouldn't let her sister notice that.

"Well, I'm sorry sis, I just-"

"I need to go." Lucy said, getting up quickly and going through the door, leaving a very confused Lynn in the room.

* * *

After the little argument she had with Lynn she needed a break, and what was better for someone like her than spend some time in one of her favorite places: the Graveyard. The place was silent and lonely, which was perfect for someone who wanted to rest from her problems.

The entrance of the place was always closed, but for Lucy it was not a problem since she could always jump the wall. Once inside she walked through the graves; looking around, she saw the graves that were inside a mausoleum. Lucy never understood why rich people always spend a lot of money in making such expensive buildings for those who were gone; we all end up in the same place, so why bother in waste money on such a banal? Expensive constructions will not make them go to a better place, because she knew that the money rot the soul. People who have money are mean, and mean people have money, or at least that was how she saw things.

She went to the center of the graveyard where a big tree was standing tall; under it was a tomb that belonged to a girl called Alexa Morgan, who lived from August 12, 1708 to May 4, 1718. Lucy once had a talk with her; she said that she died from a strange disease the medics couldn't tell what it was. She described the symptoms to Lucy, and the goth quickly recognized that disease, it was cancer. That was the only and the last time they talked.

"Dear Alexa, please excuse me for interrupting your eternal rest." Lucy said while giving a reverence; she knows a lot about death, and she knows that people who passed away don't like when live people disrespect their last rest place. After that, she climbed the tree until she reached a long thick branch; it was the perfect one to rest since she could even stand on it, and the top of it was flat, which allowed her to sit and even lay on it. The girl sat, and then she grabbed her backpack; she usually had arguments with Lynn about normal sisterly things like _don't put your dirty sweaty football helmet on Edwin,_ or _could you please stop using our room to make your séances?_

Lucy hated to fight with her, but since they were so different it was almost impossible not to. She took a quick glance to all the stuff; the candles were there, the book was there, the photos were…

"Oh no…"

Lucy looked at the pictures, seeing that there were only five of them including the darkened one. She picked her things too quick that she probably didn't notice what she picked or what she didn't.


End file.
